In Front of All Our Friends
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Bechloe. G!P Beca. They have sex in front of the Bellas without the others realizing." So, this is where the story went for some reason. Might need to slightly suspend your disbelief. Reviews are always appreciated.


"I fucking hate prank week!" Stacie yelled as she continued pulling silly string out of her hair while she and the rest of the silly string covered Bellas walked into their assigned rehearsal space.

"Me, too." Chloe said bitterly. "We should at least do a sign up so those of us who aren't participating don't get hit."

"Because could you honestly trust the Trebles to be honest about that kind of thing?" Fat Amy asked as she ignored the silly strong on her and started googling for pranks.

Chloe sighed. "I guess you have a point. Take five minutes to get yourselves cleaned up and we'll start rehearsal."

All of the Bellas, minus Beca and Chloe, went into the bathroom. "You know we have to get them back, right?" The brunette asked.

The redhead nodded. "Of course. They have to pay and know that we're not going down without a fight." Chloe said with fierce determination.

"I've never been more attracted to you." Beca said completely serious.

"Even more than that time I came to the station wearing nothing but a trench coat to visit you during an over night shift and broke Luke's only rule?" Chloe questioned seductively.

"Not gonna lie, I forgot about that until now," the brunette admitted as she allowed her mind to fall into the gutter as she thought back to that night for a few moments before speaking again. "But no, I don't think that night can beat my attraction to you right now, talking about seeking revenge against the Trebles."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck as a wicked smirk spread across her lips. "I'm thinking we should get them back tomorrow night while they're having rehearsal. We should get Stacie to pick the lock, and replace all of their underwear with those panties that have the days of the week on them."

"God, that's hot." Beca said as dramatically as she could.

"And then after they retaliate," the redhead husked, "I think we should hire someone to cut their bushes in the shapes of cocks."

The brunette moaned before reaching out to flip Chloe around and slammed her against the stand they had set up for her laptop.

"Oh fuck, Beca, keep it in your pants until after practice. The girls will be done cleaning up any minute now. We're going to get caught." The redhead warned as she tried to fight her arousal long enough to get away from Beca before she hot too excited to stop herself.

"No can do, babe." Beca husked into Chloe's ear. "I'm locked and ready now," she rubbed her crotch against her girlfriend's ass to feel the rapidly growing bulge. "I won't be able to make it through a two hour rehearsal until I get rid of that thing. One way or another."

Beca, it sounds like you're suggesting we do it in front of the rest of the Bellas." Chloe said nervously.

"That's because it is what I'm suggesting," the brunette said with a growl. "Now pull your pants and underwear down enough to let me in."

The redhead did as she was told and gasped when she felt the brunette roughly enter her and start thrusting. "Oh shit, that's good," she moaned.

Beca just smirked as she continued thrusting while trying to conceal herself behind Chloe with the help of the props cabinet.

Slowly, the Bellas started tricking out of the bathroom and over to the dry erase board to find out what Chloe wanted to work on that day.

When all of the girls were there, the redhead began. "So, before we start rehearsal, I want to talk about our plan to get the Trebles back," she said in a slow, measured tone.

The girls all cheered and whooped, excited to prove that they wouldn't be taking the high road this year.

"Let's show those tool bags that the Bellas aren't a group to be messed with!" Fat Amy yelled.

"I know a good place to hide a body," Lily whispered.

The group all turned to look at Lily for a few seconds, unsure of what she had said before turning back to face Chloe.

"Thank you for the offer, Lily, but that really won't be necessary, yet. I'm thinking we start out small and slowly build up to something bigger as the weak goes, oh fuck, on."

Eight eyebrows raised suspiciously. "Hey Ginger, are you sure you're ok to continue with rehearsal?" Fat Amy asked hesitantly. "You don't sound so good and you're looking a bit flushed," the Australian pointed out.

"No, d-don't be, mmm, ridiculous. I'm fine, just a little, um, worked up from what the Trebles did earlier, which is ah why we have to continue and plan our revenge." Chloe said as calmly as she could as Beca started jamming her dick in as far as it would go.

"Ok, whatever you say. Proceed." Fat Amy encouraged as she continued to eye the redhead suspiciously.

"Thank you. So, I think we should start small, like having Stacie use a bobby pin to get into the house while they're at rehearsal and replace all of their underwear with those panties that have the days of the week on them."

All of the girls nodded and started talking excitedly about how good they thought the idea was. "So it seems like we're all in agreement on that one." Chloe said as she plastered a smile on her face and gritted her teeth as she tried to hold off her rapidly building orgasm. "I think it's reasonable to assume that the Trebles are going to retaliate so we have to be ready with our next plan of attack."

"No worries," Fat Amy said confidently as she stood up to face the rest of the group. "I've got the next part covered. I say we kidnap their pet pig and send them pictures of us eating bacon everyday for the rest of the week. Then when it's over, we give it back and go 'Got you idiots'!"

All of the girls looked at Fat Amy with wide eyes and mild horror on their faces. Even Beca was so shocked that she briefly stopped thrusting. "Or we could not do that and just go with whatever the ginger thinks of," Amy said quietly as she took her seat again amongst the rest of the Bellas.

Beca had started thrusting again, distracting the redhead as an orgasm continued to rapidly build inside of her. It took Stacie throwing a pencil at her to get Chloe's attention. "What do we do after the Trebles get back at us for getting back at them?"

"Oh, right. Well, I was thinking we could hire someone to cute the bushes surrounding the Treble House like dicks," Chloe said with more arousal than she had intended as the word made her clamp down on that exact body part moving inside of her at that exact moment.

Once again, the Bellas started talking excitedly amongst themselves, allowing Chloe a moment to regain her composure. "Well now that that's settled, practice is over."

"Wait, what?" Stacie asked in disbelief.

"I'm with Legs. Also, what happened to Beca?" Fat Amy asked.

"We've worked really hard all season, I think we can skip one practice. Plus we have to go out and buy the panties. Everyone be ready to leave at 5. They usually practice at 7 so that should give us enough time to get everything and be to their house by 7:30."

The girls sat and whispered amongst themselves briefly, asking if they really should end practice so early.

By this point, Chloe was teetering on the edge and didn't want to cum in front of all of the Bellas. After a minute, she got frustrated and took matters into her own hands. "Either we end practice early or we do cardio the whole time."

It took less than a minute for everyone but Beca and Chloe to leave. As son as the door clicked shut, Chloe's eyes screwed shut, her right hand shot to the back of Beca's neck and her left hand shot to the back of Beca's neck and her left hand shot into her panties to rub her clit. "Oh fuck yes, baby, right there! I'm so close!" The redhead called out.

Beca growled before leaning down to bite her girlfriend's collarbone as her hands shot forward to grope Chloe's breasts.

The pain combined with the pleasure she was already experiencing and the rush of getting away with having sex in front of the rest of the Bellas became too much for Chloe and sent her flying over the edge, Beca following closely behind her.

When they were done, Beca slowly pulled out of Chloe and took a step back. The redhead gasped from the loss and bent down to pull her pants up before turning to face her girlfriend with a big, dreamy smile. Beca just laughed. "I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

"That's an understatement." Chloe laughed.

Beca just smirked. "What do you say we go back to the house and continue this for the rest of the day?"

Chloe didn't respond. Instead, she just grabbed her girlfriend's hand to pull her out of the rehearsal space and towards the house.


End file.
